Odahviing (Skyrim)
|class = |faction = Dragon |rank = Alduin's right-hand Marcella Septim's right-hand |services = Assistance in battles |essential = Always |respawn = No |RefID = |Base ID = }} Od-ah-viing (Dovahzul: ) was an ally of and right-hand dragon to Alduin and Marcella Septim. The Dragonborn must summon him to an encounter in Whiterun during the main quest. His name is presented to mean Winged Snow Hunter, or, in accordance with his appearance, Snowy Winged Hunter. Background Odahviing was killed sometime after the Dragon War and was buried in the southeast of Skyrim near Riften.Atlas of Dragons During the Dragon Crisis in 4E 201, he was revived by Alduin to act as his lieutenant. Interactions The Fallen In order to find the final location of Alduin, the Dragonborn must capture and interrogate Odahviing. To lure Odahviing into the trap, the Dragonborn must use Dragonrend to force him to land, and walk backwards into Dragonsreach, causing him to be trapped. While captured, Odahviing bargains with the Dragonborn for his freedom. For his release, he trades the Dragonborn his loyalty and safe passage to Alduin's temple of Skuldafn, high in the eastern mountains and reachable only by flight. Epilogue After the Dragonborn slays Alduin and is shouted back to the Throat of the World, the Dragons acknowledge the Dragonborn's Thu'um and began flying out and shouting, with Paarthurnax pledging to lead the Dragons and teach them the Way of the Voice. Odahviing then came down to the Dragonborn, wishing Paarthurnax success on his quest to make the dragons follow the Way of the Voice. Odahviing was already impressed twice over after the battle and pledged his life to the service of the Dragonborn, claiming that he will come to the aid of the Dragonborn whenever the Dragonborn needs help, if he can. Then he flies away and later can be seen circling the top of the Throat of the World. Call Dragon shout Summoning Once freed, Odahviing becomes a friendly Dragon that helps the Dragonborn. He can be summoned by using the Call Dragon shout which is learned during the quest "The Fallen." He may only be summoned outdoors. Behavior *When Odahviing is called, he will not harm followers, nor will they harm him. This includes any Legion or Stormcloak members assisted. Odahviing, however, becomes hostile toward Shadowmere. *If Odahviing takes too much damage in battle, he will land and stop fighting. *He prefers to battle from the sky and is still affected by area of effect spells, such as Lightning Cloak or Fireball. *Odahviing, when called to battle a fellow dragon, may enter aerial combat with the hostile dragon. *He fights until all hostiles are dispatched. *Once all hostiles are dispatched, Odahviing will circle overhead the Dragonborn and roar a farewell before flying off into the distance. Quotes *"Dovahkiin, here I am!" *"Nid! Horvutah med kodaav. ("No! Trapped like a bear.") ... Zok frini grind ko grah drun viiki, Dovahkiin. ''("My most eagerness (to) meet (you) in battle brought my defeat.") Ah. I forget. You do not have the dovah speech." *"''Faas nu, zini dein ruthi ahst vaal." ("Fear not, my honor holds my rage at bay.") *"Alduin has proven himself unworthy to rule. I go my own way now." *" . I wish the luck in his... quest. But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's 'Way of the Voice.' As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. . I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um. . Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can." Gallery OdahviingFlying.jpg|Odahviing, flying around Skyrim. OdahviingLoadingScreen.jpg|Odahviing, seen in the loading screen. Trivia *Odahviing can be seen flying around the top of the Throat of the World once the Call Dragon shout has been obtained. *He is the last being to speak with the Dragonborn when they return from Sovngarde. *After his capture, Farengar Secret-Fire will come to examine him, wanting to perform tests and gather samples. He moves around to Odahviing's hindquarters, then Odahviing will shout in pain and let off a burst of fire. Farengar will then flee afterwards. *Odahviing is voiced by Canadian actor Charles Dennis. *He is one of the few named dragons that can be mounted, with the addition of the add-on. He also has unique audio differing from the other dragons. *If Paarthurnax was not slain after killing Alduin, Odahviing will express a mild resentment of having to submit to his tyranny. If Paarthurnax was slain prior to killing Alduin, Odahviing will express delight in serving the Dragonborn whenever they use the Shout to call him. *Odahviing's Dragon Burial Mound is said to be located southeast of Skyrim, near Riften, in the book, Atlas of Dragons. Bugs * The Jarl must be at the Dragonsreach Great Porch in order for Odahviing to be captured properly. * Bend Will might not work on Odahviing. **To resolve this, reload the save before trapping him. * Odahviing will not be capturable if Irileth randomly becomes hostile. This occurs upon leaving the great porch without capturing Odahviing first. The only way to fix is to go back to an older save. *If attacked while he is trapped in Dragonsreach, no damage is done to him and he will do nothing. Upon release, he becomes hostile. *When he is trapped at the Dragonsreach Great Porch, he may not appear in the trap, and instead will be hovering at an angle behind it. If this occurs, he cannot be spoken to. Appearances * * de:Odahviing (Skyrim) es:Odahviing ru:Одавинг pl:Odahviing it:Odahviing uk:Одавінг fr:Odahviing